Sweet, Sweet Nothings
by Chemical Chocolate
Summary: A collection of shorts about Axel and Roxas. Rating varies.
1. The Birthday Kiss

This is the first of my small collection of shorts, mainly RoxasxAxel for now... but there may be a few SoraxRiku later... maaaybe.

And just for future reference...

_Blah blah sample quote-thing blah._

Things like above where it's a single sentence all in italics is Axel thinking.

Enjoy!

* * *

**T_h_**_e _B**i_r_**_t_h**d_a_**_y _K**i_s_**_s_

_Roxas POV_

Naminé and I were walking down the streets of our town as the sky slowly darkened in Twilight Town... threatened with storm clouds. Neither of us were talking much, just making a bit of short talk here and there as we were searching for birthday presents for Roxas...

He was turning eighteen tonight at 8:48p.m.

It has been three years since we first met...

Two years and nine months since I met Naminé...

I was trying to find a place that we could stay in to wait out the storm...

She liked the rain... but she got sick a bit easily if she stayed out too long...

That saved me from admitting that I hated rain.

Naminé had already found a gift... and I was out of luck.

Next to me, Naminé laughed softly.

I eyed her curiously, though my gaze shifted towards the local bookstore... they had a decent sized cafe inside... and before I even opened my mouth, she had started off in the new direction, speaking softly.

"You like Roxas... don't you?"

My eyes widened, I hadn't even been _thinking _about him! "Gaah! There's a thing called _privacy, _Naminé... I could use it once in a while..." I felt a drop of water land on my nose, and I hurried to catch up with her. As we arrived inside, the rain started to pour, I sighed, running a hand through my crimson hair, "There's a reason why people aren't meant to read minds..." She stayed silent for a while, only a small smile gracing her face. I followed her as she searched through the books, scanning the titles in the special discount price shelf... but my mind was elsewhere now.

"But he likes you."

I opened my mouth, surprised at first, but brushing it off soon after. "Privacy, girl... why don't you look it up in a dictionary sometime..." She shook her head, still smiling as she scanned through a book she had picked up. "No. He told me so."

My mind came right back into focus.

"WHAT?"

A few of the customers glared at my loud response.

"Uh-huh. But he told me not to tell." She raised a finger to her lips, informing me to be quiet. I slumped against the nearest bookshelf, my shoulders sagging. "Then why'd you tell me?" The same finger she used to wag at me, "Tsk, tsk. If you're going to start slouching, at least keep your back straight!" I glared at her, lowering my voice, "Naminé..." She didn't speak, just stared back at me expectantly. Finally, I gave up, leaning against the bookshelf, my back straight.

She returned her focus to her book. "Because you didn't find anything for him today."

I groaned quietly, annoyed, "So?"

Naminé glanced up outside, noticing that the rain had settled finally. "So tell him. I think that'd be the best birthday gift in the world..." She paused, setting the book back down, walking out of the store.

"He thinks so, too."

I sighed tiredly, "Namin-" She turned, walking backwards down the street, a finger to her lips playfully. "Shh! I didn't tell you that!" I gave up, laughing finally. She smiled at me, turning back around, Roxas' gift in her other hand. "Come on then, he's expecting us soon."

We stopped by her house quickly before we went on to Roxas', saying she needed to wrap up her gift before.

As I rang the doorbell, I cast a sideways glance at Naminé, "You know who's invited?" But before she had a chance to reply, a high-pitched yell was heard... made by a guy from inside.

We both grimaced.

Instantly after, the door was practically ripped open, and I was being hugged to death by Demyx. "AXELLL! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LOONG!" Naminé sent me an apologetic smile as she walked inside, greeting the others as I dragged the blond back inside with me. I glanced around at the room, noticing that Roxas had managed to bring his cousin, Sora out here from his place in Destiny Islands, and Sora had brought along a few of his friends too. Sora was older than Roxas by three months, he was already eighteen, and I saw the silver-haired boyfriend of his... Riku, I think, leaning against the wall, his eyes on Sora... only leaving to catch my eyes. A cocky smirk reached his mouth as he noticed Demyx still attatched to me. Naminé was busy talking to Kairi, her friends from the island in a small group around the couch along with our friends. I think Demyx had been bugging Sora earlier though, because Riku cast a slight glare at Demyx, tugging Sora upstairs.

"Hey..."

My eyes shot over to the voice, and I saw Roxas... "Hey, Rox-" Demyx hugged me harder.

"ROXAS! AXEL IS HEERE!"

My shoulders sagged, and Roxas just laughed. "I know, I know, but maybe you should let him breathe now."

"Eh?" Demyx looked up at me, and finally saw the 'deadly' glare I was sending him. He grinned a bit sheepishly at me, letting go, and walking towards Naminé. I thought I ought to warn her since I know she was trying to read what I was thinking.

_Naminé, watch out, Demyx attacks._

"Thanks, Axel." She called out towards me, and I turned my focus back to Roxas who was looking at me like I was insane. "You... didn't say anything..."

I smirked, placing a hand on my hip, "She can read minds, you know... so I just warned her that Demyx was..." I trailed off when I noticed he was no longer watching me... Roxas' focus now solely on Naminé, his shocked expression fusing with the slight blush forming over his face.

Cute.

I smiled when he looked back to me... still speechless. "Roxas... can I... talk to you... um..." I glanced back behind me, and Naminé was watching me with interest. I glanced back at Roxas a little helplessly. But I didn't need to finish. He smiled a bit nervously as his eyes flicked from Naminé to me again, taking my arm as he gently guided me upstairs to his room...

But first he had to shoo out Sora and Riku.

Roxas sighed, leaning against his closed bedroom door, his eyes shut. I sat down on his bed, glad to be away from everyone finally.

"This will definitely be that last party I throw for a loong time."

"Heh, I'll hold you to that." I smirked at Roxas when his eyes opened again. "So... Axel... what did you want to talk to me about?"

Oh... right... that.

"It's about your birthday present... um... I went with Naminé today to get your gift... but I never found anything..." Roxas opened his mouth to interject, but I wasn't done yet. "But I _do _have something for you..." I stood up as I spoke, and Roxas didn't interfere as I walked closer to him.

My heart was pounding loudly in my head... I couldn't even hear anything around me.

Roxas straightened slightly against the door when I placed my hands on either side of him. His lips were barely parted, his breath caught in his throat as I leaned down just far enough... and realized I've been staring at his lips the whole time. When I looked back up to his eyes, my breath caught in my throat too, and I shut my eyes, pressing on forward, and closing the small gap between us. I pulled back slowly after the kiss, just as surprised as Roxas... and tried quickly to find my voice, our eyes locked once again.

"H-happy birthday, Roxas..."

Another moment of silence passed before he tried to speak again. "Axel... I..." He moved quickly, his arms wrapping around my neck as he pulled himself up higher. He was also smiling faintly, a deep blush on his cheeks. "Thank you... I love it." I smiled quickly since right after, he kissed me.

That is until Demyx and Sora opened the door, and Naminé flashed her camera.

That picture ended up going in the present she gave Roxas... a simple glass picture frame with several smaller pictures of his friends actually _in _the glass. I wondered why she just had to get his present today, but I guess the guy wasn't supposed to be done until today. Naminé was smiling at me, keeping a 'I told you' look the whole time.

_Don't even say it._

Naminé just grinned.

(FIN) **T**h_E E_n**D** (FIN)

* * *

Hmm, there is my first 'short shot' as I will call it... hope you liked it, I tried not to make it too confusing, just thought it'd be cute. (Again with the fluff?) Oh my, yes. I love fluff between these two. Keep on watch for more short shots here, mostly fluffy ones, but I will have a few citrus-y ones because... welllll I dont' need to explain. (So _that's _why it's under M... hmm.)


	2. While There's Still Time

Here is Short Shot number 2! (le gasp!)

And just for future reference...

This one _can _be a bit tricky to read, and there's a _lot _of talking going on...

Disclaimer: (I think I forgot this in the first one) I don't own, or trust me, there would be MAAAANY things different in the game... and... merchandise... heh... the only thing I own is my story plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

**While There's Still Time**

_Roxas POV_

I was restless- no, I _have _been restless for over a week now. "Axel?"

Axel, my good friend, for quite some time now, looked up at me from a candle he had just lit in the darkness of my room. "Hm?"

I smiled lightly, "You're going to burn yourself one of these days, you know that?"

His emerald green eyes slid shut for a moment, his bare hand returning to the flame as he played with it some more. "I haven't yet, Rox, don't worry so much..." he murmured quietly to me, his eyes watching the flame once again.

We were supposed to be quiet, my parents were asleep, and they both had to get up early... actually... in 4 hours, to be exact.

I wasn't tired at all, neither was my red-headed friend... and laying in bed didn't help... it just gave me more time to think... and I sure didn't need that right now.

Tonight was the last night I would see Axel for a whole month...

He had to go stay with his mother for a while since his parents were divorced... and she lived away on another island.

So basically... this month would be hell... and that's why he was over here tonight... we'd been seeing each other as often as we could.

It was a bit strange if you thought about it though... we were one year apart... but sometimes Axel just acted so... so _childish._

But he often said it 'makes up for the times you aren't.'

Maybe _that _was the reason I liked his company so much...

And the same for him.

But then again, we are just friends.

We've both had our share of relationships... but they never lasted long... I bead Axel by lasting 4 weeks with this girl once. He owed my $40 for that one. Now, the girl and I are friends.

But no one seemed to get us aside from... well, us.

I knew all of his darkest secrets... and him mine... I know that he once liked me... and vice versa...

But he didn't know my latest one... and I didn't like having time to think on it because... I was waiting...

Waiting until he got back to tell him because... well...

I didn't want to tie him down.

Hell, he might find someone else worth his time during his month away.

Maybe even a new 'best' friend.

Great... here I am... _thinking _again.

But my thoughts stopped when I heard Axel take in a sharp breath.

I smirked, sitting up in my bed.

Apparently while in my thoughts, Axel had gotten bored of the candle, and was now playing with the lighter.

"Burn yourself?"

I could barely see Axel's eyes narrow at mine with help from the street light's light filtering through my window. _"No."_

I got up, slowly walking over to the dark blue chair he was sitting in, a finger in his mouth. I snickered at him.

And he flipped me off with the finger-in-mouth hand as a reply.

"Hmph, idiot." I pulled his burnt finger out from his mouth, taking the lighter too... I glanced at it, for a moment, and then I put that finger in my mouth... causing another gasp from Axel.

I blinked, confused. Careful not the bite his finger, I spoke, "Did you forget? You've got that above-normal body temperature? That wasn't helping... hold on..."

I didn't mean to, but as I pulled his finger from my mouth... my tongue ran across it...

Oops...

Axel didn't reply, only blinking as his hand slowly retreated to his lap, it ending there quietly as I left my room.

When I returned, Axel was staring at the finger in his lap... he hadn't moved at all... and he didn't even look up until I waved the bag of ice in his face. "Here."

He took it without question... though hesitant to place his burnt finger in there. I laughed quietly, "Go on, it won't bite- it's just ice."

Axel sighed, doing as I instructed. "... Roxas..." I had settled back onto my bed, arms behind my head, my eyes shut. I opened one at Axel, peering at him sideways, "Mm?"

It took a moment before he continued, not looking up.

"Truth or dare." He stated softly, no question in his voice.

I gave a silent whine, shutting my eye again. "Axel... that's a _kids _game..." I didn't get a reply, just a bit of rustling from where he sat.

And I would have jumped out of my skin if I wasn't so used to being around him by now. "Roxas, truth or dare." His voice was much sterner now... not to mention right beside my ear.

I heaved another sigh. "Truth." I could imagine the small smile Axel had now. I never chose dare first. It was just something I did.

Or, well, _didn't_ do.

"Are you keeping something from me?"

"Yes."

After my quick reply, I opened my eyes again... my sudden response must've startled him. His mouth partly open as he stared at me.

Or maybe he was just surprised that I was keeping something from him.

I smiled, "Axel, truth or dare?"

Despite his confusion, he picked dare.

Again, if he didn't pick dare on his first try... something was wrong. I stayed in my place for a moment, our eyes locked as I thought.

Then, as I sat up, I spoke.

"Kiss me."

I didn't look away, and I seriously doubted that he would even take it seriously... we joked often... and yes, it was partially a joke...

But is was also partially my newest secret...

My newest _untold_ secret.

He didn't move, just held my stare. "Do it or you owe me $10 when you come back." I spoke slowly... yeah, it's not in the original rules, but we improvised it in a few moths ago. A few more silent seconds went by before he turned, walking towards the desk in the corner of the room... handing me an 'I.O.U.' note as he returned, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I smirked at him, he wouldn't look me in the eyes now. "Truth or dare."

I decided to play along now. "Truth."

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes... and no."

Axel stared at me sideways, annoyed. "Yes or no... not 'yes and no,' Roxas."

I sighed, crawling over to his spot, draping my arms over his shoulder facing me. "Fine... yes or no."

Axel shrugged my arms off, irritated at me now, so I moved behind him, my arms now draping over each shoulder, my mouth by his ear.

I dropped my voice to a whisper as I spoke now. "... Axel... truth or dare."

His eyes were shut as he breathed out, "Truth."

"Did you want to?"

Axel smiled faintly, "Yes or no, truth or dare."

I smirked, "Dare."

"Kiss me." His response was immediate. My arms draped further over his shoulders, barely touching his chest... the I.O.U. note still in my hands as I raised it up to his face...

And I ripped it in half. "We're even now."

Axel's eyes shut slowly, his head dropping a bit.

"Truth or dare, Ax?"

"Dare."

"Ask me why I didn't."

"... Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because we're 'just friends,' right?" I bit down gently on his earlobe as I pronounced 'right.'

He breathed out his answer again, "N... no."

I smirked again, "No, hm? Axel, truth or dare."

"Truth."

I slowly slid off the bed, standing in front of him now. "Are you keeping something from me, also?"

I bent down, leaning until our faces were even as he replied softly, "Yes." A quick pause, "Truth or dare, Roxas."

"Dare."

"Kiss me."

I smiled, "I.O.U. a kiss, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Kiss me, and we'll call it even."

Axel's eyes opened slowly as he smiled back at me.

Our lips met briefly before he pulled away just so that our lips weren't touching. "Truth or dare."

I groaned. "Are you not done yet?"

He smiled softly, "I started it, and I'll end it."

"Truth."

Axel took a moment to reply...

"Stay with me... ?"

I smiled back at him, "Always, silly."

We kissed each other softly again after that, falling asleep not much later next to each other finally.

* * *

(FIN) **T**h_E E_n**D** (FIN)

W_H_i_l_**e** T_H_**e**r**e**'_s S_Ti_ll_ TiM**e**

I'm suffocated by the FLUFF! I got this story written last night while I was in my sleep-deprived state after a party. I wanted to write one where Axel was the guy you saw when Roxas ran off... and when he put his 'entire being' into the attack... man... that part was sad. You know, not the whole obnoxious side. I don't like the way that the story is saved as on here... I want to be able to use TAB! gaaaaaaaah.

Oh well, look out for an actual story about these two... I've only got 2 chapters so far... so... heh heh... I've got work to do before I will actually place it for others to read.

But it will be called, The Things We Will Never Know... or something like that... I'm still trying to decide...


	3. Life In Repair

Here is Short Shot number 3! (Yaaay!)

And just for future reference...

There could be more parts to this, but since I didn't want to think it out right away and make it it's own- it's on here.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Life (In Repair)**

_Two complete strangers meet, and as their friendship grows... they realize that something else was growing along with it. _

Everything had happened so fast.

There was no time to think.

Just to act.

* * *

Roxas woke up in the hospital, pain searing through his left arm and legs. He hissed at the realization of the pain, casting a glare the the arm. It was wrapped up tightly, and his left leg in a cast. _What happened to me...? _He had been riding an ATV with Hayner in a race when he turned a corner a bit too sharp... and it was all he could remember. He heard a door creak open, and he saw Naminé, her normal soft smile gone and replaced with worry. "Hey, Nami, how are you?" Quietly, she shut the door, hurrying over to my hospital bed, "I should be asking you the same thing..." Roxas tried to sit up, but she pushed him back down, "No, the doctor said for you to stay down, Roxas." A small smile crossed Roxas' mouth, "How long have I been out for?" There was a moment of silence, "I... I don't know... I came as soon as I heard you were here..." There was a bit of shifting across the room, and the two looked, surprised to see someone else in the room, "You were out for two days- you got lucky, kid." The guest was no guest at all. It was another patient, he looked a bit distant, his green eyes barely recognizing the two there.

Silence passed for a few seconds before Naminé squeezed Roxas' hand and kissed his forehead, "I'll see you soon... I think Hayner may come by with me next, he's just a bit upset at himself for what happened to you..." Roxas smiled, "It wasn't his fault... but that sounds nice, later Nami." The blonde waved slightly as she shut the door behind her, leaving the two paitents in the room alone. The redhead was sitting up slightly, staring out of the window into the night sky, the city lights casting a glow onto the skyscrapers around the area. "Well, you'd better get rest, you just woke up, but you need to sleep still... if you're hungry, you can have my food." Roxas frowned a bit, a little hungry, but he didn't really feel like eating, "No, I'm-" The redhead chuckled softly, turning slightly to smile at the teen, picking up a small container and waving it in the air, "Aw, come on! There's Jello! Mmmmm, jelllllllooo..." Roxas smiled slightly, "No, thanks, it's ok. I'm not that hungry anyway... but I think I'll take up your offer on sleep." The two smiled at each other, and the redhead turned back to the window, and Roxas falling asleep.

In the morning, the teen woke up, hissing in pain as he turned, the casts momentarily forgotten. "Mornin' kiddo, you've got breakfast in bed. Luuucky you." Roxas shifted back onto his back, turning his head as he cast the older man an ungrateful smile, "Do you never sleep?" Frowning slightly, the redhead, sat up on his bed, "'Course I do, but it's past 11, so... I'm awake." Roxas' eyes widened slightly, "Past _11? _I slept that _long?_"

"Actually... it's almost noon... but you needed the sleep, don't feel bad. My first few days I slept until 3 in the afternoon."

"What are you in here for?" The redhead shrugged, a faint smile on his lips, "Plane accident. I got lucky." Roxas looked away, not sure if he wanted to know why he considered himself the lucky one. "Only one other survived- he still hasn't come out of his coma." As Roxas' silence grew longer, the redhead broke it with a small laugh, "Stop worryin', Roxas, it wasn't your fault." Confused, Roxas looked up, "How'd you know my name?" The man looked directly at him, "The blonde, you called her Nami...?" Roxas nodded, "Yeah... Naminé... I forgot. I never got your name, though." The man ran a hand through his fiery hair a bit distracted, "Axel."

"Have you seen the sunrise before?" Roxas looked up from poking at his sadly mistaken 'fruit cup', "The sunrise? No... but I've seen the sunset." The redhead smiled slightly, "You should see it someday... it's really... really beautiful..." Roxas smiled a bit, looking towards the window, "Show me it." Axel sighed, "How? You sleep so deeply that the nurse can't even wake you easily." Roxas frowned, a small blush appearing, "Sh-shut up. Just wake me up, I want to see it." Smiling, the redhead laughed softly, "Fine, fine, just don't get mad when I wake you." Roxas waved his fork in reply as his attention went back to his 'meal', "Is this considered the 'good' meal by any chance?" Axel laughed, nodding, "Yup, the 'bad' meal is better, but you need the energy, so... eat up." Groaning slightly, Roxas poked at the fruit cup... consisting of 3 grapes, 2 cubes of cantelope, and 1 of honeydew. He looked back up to Axel to see him happily opening a container of chocolate pudding, "Mmmmmmm, soooo goooooood- oh! Am I distracting you?" The redhead grinned, laughing as Roxas frowned. "You're mean." Shrugging, Axel picked up another container that held Jello, "I've got Jello again, if you want it...?" The blond glared at his friend, his attention going back to his meal with disinterest, "No, I'm perfectly happy with my own food, thank you." The two continued to tease each other throughout the day, and up until the night. Roxas opened his eyes from resting, and saw that Axel was once against propped up against his bed, looking out the window. The only light coming from outside the window that flooded onto the redhead. The blond shifted slightly, and Axel turned his focus to the teen. "Axel... why do you always look out there?" The redhead frowned in thought, laying back down on his bed, "I guess... I like to make sure that the planes get out alright... heh, silly, isn't it?" Roxas chuckled quietly, watching as the elder folded his arms across his chest, his eyes shutting, "Not at all." Since the first night Roxas was awake for a while after Axel had fallen asleep.

Although he didn't stay up much longer.

"Roooxas... wake up." The blond's blue eyes slowly opened as the boy groaned, trying to turn, and once again, hissing. "Heh, you gotta stop turning, kid. Now get up or I'll tell everyone to call you Mr. Lazy Ass." Groaning again, Roxas laid back onto his back, straining to sit up, Axel's hand propping his back up slightly for help. The redhead glanced at the blond for a moment before speaking a bit hoarsely having to clear his throat, "Stand up for a moment." Complying, Roxas struggled to his feet, cringing slightly when the pain shot up his covered leg. Axel picked him up, bridal-style, the only way he could afford with his wrist in a cast, and carried him over to the ledge on the window. Roxas tried to speak, only to have his voice come out groggily, "... Thanks Axel..." The redhead grinned a bit, "Sure thing, you sure hate mornings, don't you?"

"Shut up."

Axel laughed, leaning forward until his face was close to the blond's, "Do you want help getting back after you see it, or not?" Pouting slightly, Roxas leaning his head back against the window frame, "... Yes..."

"I wanna make a deal."

Roxas propped his head back up, looking at the redhead curiously, "For what?" Axel closed his eyes slowly, his arms crossing over his chest as he leaned against the wall, "For whoever gets out first has to buy the other lunch when they get out." Grinning, Roxas nodded, "You're on!"

By time the sun had risen over the coast and the buildings, the two had fallen asleep against the window, slumped against each other. The nurse came in at 7 to check on them, a small flash lit up the room, and the brunette huffed, tapping Axel on the head gently as his eyes opened drearily. "This boy is in worse condition than you, you know that? I don't want to be blamed if he gets worse..." The redhead smiled unenthusiastically, "He won't, he won't. I took care of him... he's fine." The nurse smiled, her stern frown disappearing for a moment, "Well, you won't be taking care of him much longer." Axel's eyes narrowed from confusion, "Huh? Why? He's getting better... it's not like he's gonna die-" The brunette laughed softly, "Oh, heavens, no! You're well enough to leave now, but do please tell the boy- he's become a bit attatched from what I can tell." The woman paused, watching with a small smile as Axel looked down to Roxas who scrunched his eyes tighter for a moment as he snuggled up against the redhead more. "And I think you have too, no?" Axel's arm loosely curled around the boy's waist, murmuring quietly as his other arm reached under the boy's knees, "What's it to you? He's a good kid." Watching as the redhead carried the boy back to his bed, she sighed, "Axel... you've got to find yourself someone, really." The redhead stayed in his position, leaning over the boy's bed, his eyes watching the teen carefully, "Yeah, well, that's where I've got no luck." The nurse fussed, "That's only because you don't look. See? Look at Roxas, you two've become friends so quickly... why not?" Axel snorted quietly, his eyes memorizing how peaceful the boy looked asleep, "Age." Fussing a bit more, the girl came next to the redhead, "Axel... age doesn't always matter-" Snorting again, Axel stood straight, "It could to him. He's just a kid... he's not even 18... not to mention he might not be that way." The nurse sighed softly as she walked towards the door, "He's not as much of a kid as you think, Axel, I think you need to rethink what you see in him, give it a try."

When Roxas woke, he saw the redhead standing by his bed, facing away from the teen, pulling on a black shirt, already with dark jeans and black shoes on. Axel turned, his eyes drawing away from the picture to face the blond as he heard the sheets moving behind him, "Morning." Roxas' head cocked to the side slightly as Axel slid on a black coat that seemed a bit on the long side, and one of a pair of black, leather gloves silently, the other unable to fit due to the wrap. "What's wrong, Axel?" The redhead sent a small smile to his friend, "I... I'm released." Roxas smiled, "Really? That's great! ... Isn't it?" Axel glanced off to the side, running a hand nervously through his hair with his stronger hand. "I guess it is... I just... well, do you have any idea when you're getting out of here?" Roxas looked down at the off-white tile he had become accustomed to, "Oh... I... I don't really know yet... the doctor said that while my arm is decent... my leg is... still... well, you know." Axel nodded with a short laugh, almost sarcastic in the way it was forced, "Yeah. I meant how long do you think you'll take?" There was silence as Roxas ran a hand over the cast on his leg with a scowl on his face. It still hurt. "Right, well, I'll be seeing you around then- I'll come check on you when I can, I'll be back to see how Demyx is doing anyway." The blond's scowl deepened as Axel walked off towards the room door, the redhead mumbling quietly, "Later, Roxas."

He really didn't want his friend to leave... and he really didn't want to leave his friend...

Roxas struggled to swing his casted leg over the side of his bed, deciding that he would rather limp than fall flat on his face like an idiot any day. "Axel, wait!" The door swung shut, but opened back up a sliver, and Roxas noticed a black glove resting against the door before it pushed open. The redhead's mouth open slightly from surprise as he saw the blond wobbling over to him, "Roxas! What are you doing? Go back to the bed you're gonna hurt-" Roxas leaned against the wall, evening out his breath before shaking off the pain searing through his leg, "Too late-" "Roxas, you fucking idiot..." Axel sighed, heaving the younger boy up onto his back, and before he knew it, Roxas was back on his bed. "AXEL! PUT ME DO-!" Much to the boy's surprise, a finger pressed against his lips, shushing him effectively as he felt his face heat up. "You don't have to yell- I'm right here, Roxas. Now, what was it that was so important that you could've made yourself worse?" Roxas took a moment to straighten out his thoughts as the redhead's finger slid off his lips. After a few seconds of silence and a blank stare from his friend, Axel frowned, "... Roxas."

"Huh?" Axel laughed, "... How did you ever survive it outside, I wonder..."

"HEEY!" Roxas glared, crossing his arms over his chest. Axel just laughed again, "I kid, I kid. What was it you wanted to-" The redhead's eyes widened when the teen's lips met with his own for a hasty kiss. "Mm, that's all, and when you visit- don't forget the lunch you promised!" Axel couldn't speak, he just stared, astonished. "Oh, and... thanks for being friends with me... it really- you really helped me out."

"Roxas... I..." Axel breathed out slowly, not sure how to take the kiss he had just received, but Roxas understood. "Don't worry, but since I can't get you a 'Thank you' gift or take you out for coffee, this kiss had to do. So, thank you."

Axel left not much later, still unable to speak much. Later on in the afternoon, Naminé came by in a rush with Hayner who had apparently slowed her down. "Heeeey, Rox, how're you doin-" The blonde glared at Hayner slightly before sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Roxas, "Roxas, I have to get to work soon, so I'm leaving Hayner here with you until Olette comes... I think Pence will be with her, he really wanted to come too." She leaned down, kissing Roxas on the forehead once again, her eyes catching on the empty bed in the room. "Oh! Is... is he... gone?" Roxas frowned slightly, "Yeah, Axel... he left earlier today, he said he was going to come and check up on me soon- What?" Naminé was grinning at her brother and pressed a finger to the top of his nose gently, "Ooooh, I see Roxas got a new friiiend already!" Roxas sighed indignantly as Hayner laughed, his arms falling to the sides as he leaned in towards Roxas, "Forgotten about the rest of us already, huh?" The slight teasing voice was common between those three, and Roxas laughed, "Yeaaaaah. Sure. Alright, well, I'll call you when I am alllll better, Nami. Don't worry about me too much." Smiling, the blonde ruffled her brother's hair before poking Hayner in the chest, her eyes narrowing slightly. "And don't you get any ideas or you'll have to deal with me!" Laughing, Hayner took over Naminé's old spot on the bed, "Oh, I'm so scaaaared!" Naminé waved goodbye to the two before she hurried out, fretting about her being late.

"So... who's this... Axel guy?" Roxas shifted to a sitting position at the mention of his friend's name, "He was a paitent here, we became friends here since there was nothing else to do. He's really cool, you'd like him... probably Olette too." Hayner laughed at the name, "Ohh, I don't knoow, she's got something for Seifer right now as far as I can tell." The two boys laughed, and Roxas glanced to the window, his laughter fading slightly, "The only thing about the guy is that... I think he's older." Hayner laughed harder, "Older? When has that stopped you, Roxas?" The mentioned shook his head, "No, I mean... like in his 20's already, and don't talk about yourself." Hayner mused over the idea for a while before looking back to his friend with a small smirk, "You like him, don't you?" Roxas' blue eyes widened, "What!" Hayner's voice quieted, "You heard me. I think you do, I can tell these things, remember?"

Later on, Olette came by with Pence, the boy bringing along an ice cream bar as a get well gift. Olette rolled her eyes, and hugged Roxas slightly, careful not to hurt him. The three left a while later when the nurse came in to inform them that visiting hours ended already. Roxas laughed, waving bye with his good arm as he laid back down onto the bed, his thoughts going back to Hayner's question.

_"You like him, don't you?"_

_"You heard me. I think you do, I can tell these things, remember?"_

He couldn't really like Axel, could he? They were just friends... and... the kiss was just a 'thank you' for him!

... But Hayner didn't know about the kiss...

Two days after Axel's leave, Roxas was determined to get better... not just for his sake... but for Axel. He talked his nurse to help him walk around more often for no reason, and he made progress, meanwhile, he learned of Demyx's progress. On the fifth day after Axel's leave, Roxas managed to walk around outside of his room, wandering the halls to the best that he could manage until his nurse found him, scolding him for walking around unattended. Roxas decided to keep his progress from Axel until he could walk easily on his own which wasn't too far off, and he had three days until he came back to check up. Unable to sleep much, he told his nurse he needed to appear to be sleeping since he looked worse from the lack of sleep of the night before. When Axel came by, the nurse consequently went in first to wake him, and the bleary-eyed boy looked up at Axel with a small smile. Axel frowned softly, surprised to see the boy looking worse, "Hey... Roxas... how're you... doing?" Roxas sat up slowly, smiling faintly, "Been better, I missed your company... that's for sure..." As he had played it out several times before, Roxas slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed, the sheets straining to stay put in their place from the action. "... Thanks for coming, Axel..." He pushed up from the bed, giving the redhead another quick kiss, drawing it out as he stood up firmly before breaking apart. "You certainly helped me out." The amusement was hard to hide from the teen's blue eyes as the green eyes widened slightly, his mouth parted in disbelief. "Can you... walk?" Roxas stiffled a small laugh, "Of course, how do you think I'll get my promised lunch if I can't walk, silly?"

"But... you're not released... yet...?"

Roxas shook his head, "I have been since this morning, I just didn't want to leave you worried, that's all." Axel backed up slightly as Roxas walked off to the chair in the corner, still a bit sore, grabbing a pile of fresh clothes, "But first I have to change- I don't think it'd be very nice to others to see me like this..." He trailed off, glancing down at the hospital robe. Axel followed the boy's eyes, and quickly changed his focus, pushing away the heat that was crawling onto his cheeks. "... Right. Uh... do you want me to get out?" Once again, Roxas shook his head, "No need, and anyway... I kinda need... uhh... help, if you don't mind... I can't get the string in the back- it's too tight." He spoke a bit softly, a little embarassed that he needed help undressing himself as he pulled on a pair of boxers swiftly, muttering a quick "Thanks" as he felt the robe loosening. "Heh, no prob, it's not my fault your arms aren't long enough." Roxas turned in mid pull of the robe, quickly tossing it to the ground, "Hey! Not funny! Just because you're taller doesn't mean-"

"And older."

"... Whatever." Roxas rolled his eyes, sighing irritably as he turned once again, slipping on the rest of his clothes, paying no attention to the small stain on his friend's cheeks. The two left later, smiling a bit- both glad to be out, and glad that Demyx was coming along in his own recovery. They ended up at the local Sonics not too far from the hospital, Axel's black mustang parked, Roxas took note of the three lighters inside, and the flames painted on the sides, a bit typical to the redhead's personality. They both ordered a fair amount of food, both equally hungry and tired of the hospital food. Roxas took a bite from his foot-long chili dog and groaned, "Dear god I have missed this!" Axel laughed, shaking his head as he ate a french fry, "Roxas... uh... you weren't-" Roxas interrupted with more sounds of delight from the greasy food, and pushed his head against the seat as he groaned again.

"... Roxas, could you quiet-"

"_MMMMMMMM!_"

"Good _lord, _Roxas! Could you be any louder?"

The teen shut up, glancing out the window noticing a few people staring at him disturbed, he grinned a bit sheepishly at his friend. This time, noticing the slight tint on the redhead's cheeks as he stared out his own window uncomfortably, muttering to no one imparticular, "Sounds like you're having an orgasm... jeez..." Roxas blushed, "Sorry, forgot how good junk food tastes... and yes." Axel frowned, watching as the onlookers became bored, "Yes? Yes to what?" Roxas laughed passively, "You asked a question, didn't you?" Axel glanced over at the blond curiously before swiftly turning back to the window, the color darkening on his face causing the blond to laugh harder. "T-That was a-a-"

Roxas grinned, "Rhetorical question?" Axel nodded furiously, willing the coloring down, "Yes!"

"Oh, well... just thought you would like to... know?"

The elder sighed loudly, "And why would I want to know that?" Roxas shrugged, "I don't... know?"

The drive to Roxas' house was a bit different, they laughed at a few jokes, and Axel almost ran a red light because of a surprising fact that the blond had mentioned as they talked about past times. The fact being that yes, Roxas had been with another boy before...

_SCREEEEECH!_

Roxas, taken aback and wide-eyed, looked over at Axel in the moment of silence with only the radio playing. "You... okay?" Nodding frantically, Axel continued to drive forth as the light changed. "Yeah... just... uh... n-nevermind." Roxas chuckled softly, shaking his head, "Well, then I think that was the last time I was with someone... so... what about you?" The redhead inhaled slowly, "Uh... don't I... turn here?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah... then it's the 2nd house on the left."

"Here?" Roxas nodded rolling his eyes slightly as he awaited the next word. "Wooow..."

"I know... I know..." Roxas sighed as Axel turned to face him, his eyes slightly wide, but Roxas spoke before he could utter another word. "You can stay for a while if you want, from the looks of things, Nami and dad aren't home yet..."

Surprisingly enough, the redhead laughed, "You'd trust me in your place?" Roxas' head cocked to the side slightly, "Yeaaaah, we're friends, why not?"

_"- He's become a bit attatched from what I can tell... And I think you have too, no?"_

_"He's not as much of a kid as you think, Axel, I think you need to rethink what you see in him, give it a try."_

**Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel about you...**

"... Axel? You... there?" The redhead stared at the blond, cursing fate. Why the radio? Why? "Hm? Yeah... I guess I could for a while... Roxas?" The blond paused with one leg out of the door already, "Yeah?"

"Come back here for a moment..." Reaching out, Axel grabbed the teen's arm, pulling on it gently until Roxas complied, a little confused, but his interest was certainly there. "What is it..." The blond silenced as Axel's hand loosened, sliding down to wrap around the teen's wrists.

Axel's gloved hand reached out, gently cupping the boy's face, his other hand still gripping onto the teen's wrists in his lap effortlessly. Roxas' blue eyes widened slightly as the redhead leaned forward pressing his lips onto the teen's, ignoring the sound of surprise with ease as he pressed with more force. And although he was expecting for the teen to pull away... he didn't. Roxas' hands slid out of the elder's grasp, clutching onto the redhead's jacket, a small, contented sigh escaping the blond's lips.

Axel's eyes flew open, and he jerked back suddenly, feeling the temperature rise above a healthy measure, his mind racing for an excuse. Roxas, mildly confused at first, smiled before getting out of the car, shutting the door silently as he walked up the driveway... leaving the poorly stressed redhead lost in his thoughts.

That is until the blond came back out to the driver's side of the car, tapping on the window impatiently. "You know, when I said you could stay... I meant you could come _inside, _Axel." Roxas rolled his eyes when all he recieved was the green-eyed, blank stare, and he opened the door, pulling on the man's arm, "Come on. You're worse than Pence! Get out!" Still in a daze, Axel followed his friend as they walked inside after Roxas had managed to lock the car successfully, the redhead noticing with a slight tint that the blond was holding his hand loosely as he steered him into the living room. Axel slowly came out of his daze as Roxas walked off into the kitchen, "Axel, do you want something to drink?" Axel glanced at the pictures on top of the fireplace, "No... that's alright... are these... your friends?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Pence has the ice cream, Olette's got her arms around me, Nami's bickering with Hayner... speaking of Hayner..." Roxas came back into the room, placing a glass of water on the table as he looked at the particular picture with a small smile. "He told me I like you." Axel froze, "What?" Roxas only laughed softly, laying his arms on top of the fireplace, his chin resting on top of it all. "Heh. Yeah, that's what I said... but what Hayner says goes- he knows _everything._" He snickered at the last part, eyes glancing at the man next to him calmly... only to see that the redhead was the complete opposite.

"So... do... you?"

Roxas shrugged, "I thought that kiss spoke for itself, don't you?" There was a pause before the blond spoke again, his gaze switching back to the picture, "Or, did you not mean it?" Axel was nearly hysterical, not able to understand how the teen was able to seem so calm about the whole thing. "N-n... NO! Of course I did! I don't randomly kiss guys for no reason! Are you kidding... me..." The redhead trailed off as Roxas stood up straight again, giving him an unadulterated smile, "Come on, I'll show you around..."

Willingly or not, Axel was given a tour of the house, trailing behind the blond-haired teen. They went by his sisters room since Naminé was indeed not back from work, Roxas used the opportunity to steal a CD that she had gotten for herself. "Roxas... that's not nice..." Axel murmured softly with a small scowl, only recieving a shrug from the teen, "She won't even know it's gone... she has so many other things..." The redhead looked at the room... having expecting a fairly more... _feminim _look to the room. Although it was just as well that it wasn't so much. The walls were a light yellow, and all the wood was white, and small vases of fake flowers here and there... and in the corner, a fluffy teddy bear was sitting up against a white wooden chair. Axel smiled faintly at the small childhood keepsake before Roxas continued on the tour...

The tour ending inside of Roxas' own room... the walls painted blue which strangely matched the boy's eyes quite well, and black furniture instead of white. And to differ boys from girls once again... in the corner where the bear was... there was a game console. The only odd thing about the Playstation 2 was... there were two controlers, one blue, and the other one a light gray... but Axel's thoughts of wondering if the gray one was meant to be for Roxas' sister or not were cut off...

Cut off most surprisingly by the blond-haired teen himself pushing him slowly against the nearest wall. "R... Roxas?"

"... But... you want to... don't you?"

As much as he hated to admit it... Axel... _did _want it.

He did want to be more...

Well... affectionate wasn't quite the right word for it anymore.

... But... so soon...?

The blond pressed on, lips and all meeting with the slightly surprised one's of Axel's.

"... Roxas..." Axel murmured into the kiss, pushing the younger teen out of his way. "You have to stop doing that... you know I could go to jail-"

"Axel... _please, _they go to jail for rape, not for kissing the willing..." The redhead frowned sternly, "Roxas! You're only 16!" That startled look on the blond's face changed into exasperation, "You kissed me first, and I'm 17!"

"That doesn't- what!"

"I... I turned 17 today..."

"So... a year from now..."

Roxas nodded slowly, "How old are you?" Axel sighed softly, "22..." Smiling, Roxas pushed the redhead back against the wall, "See? Not too bad!" He pulled himself up straight, kissing Axel again. "... What am I going to do with you..." Axel murmured, staring into his friend's blue eyes, "I can't do anything for a ye-"

"You're gonna kiss me."

Axel pouted, whining as he spoke, "For a _yeeear? _That's so hard..." Roxas grinned, lightly kissing the redhead's pouting mouth, "Well, maybe we can work something else out..." For a moment, the pout disappeared... until Roxas continued. "... Once in a while."

And the pout returned, with a whine for company.

"Roooooooooxas!"

* * *

So, I hope it was good, now see? This one is still going, I've just had a hang up on creative ideas lately. And while I wanted this to be exactly 5000 words worth of story... I wrote just a few words too much... sigh

Also, there could be another part to this, but it will depend on my time. (As of today, I have 5 days left of freedom until my school activities start back up.) So it may be a while before another short appears!

Love you all for your reviews, and I understand if some think the title _Je t'adore (I love you)_ is written wrongly, I will check up. (I have been in French for 2 years, going on my 3rd once school starts back up, so, I do not know all yet.) Anyway, review, please! Much love!


	4. Pour Voir Que Tout Est À Refaire

Disclaimer: All I own are my thoughts, and a copy of Kingdom Hearts 1 & 2 for PS2... as well as my laptop.

.**Pour Voir Que Tout Est À Refaire.**  


* * *

_"Just ignore my cousin's room, please."_ Sora had told me.

Up until that day I had not even met his cousin, let alone his family.  
Sora's mother had died upon birth. By age thirteen, Sora's father commited suicide.  
Roxas was only eleven when his parents took Sora in as their own.  
Sora was a junior in highschool, suffering from something people like to stick a name to as _jealousy_. He had been dating Riku Mitsori, a senior at his highschool, for nearly two years. That is until, Riku got bored of being with Sora.

And so we have him. Poor, heartbroken Sora with a taste of revenge on his lips.

I met him initially through Riku, back when I was still a highschooler, and since then I have spoken to Sora a bit. Just not all that often.  
He really didn't strike me as anything out of the ordinary.  
A pretty face, a good fuck.  
I stuck with him for only four months. One month past the day I met Roxas.  
Sora's cousin.

The fucked up highschool freshman.

I remember passing by the room, noticing the blackness of the room which didn't bother me. Then I saw a bright red swastika painted upon the ceiling.  
Swear words practically carved into the walls. White words upon a black canvas. The kid was staring dolefully at his computer screen, set up in some sort of chatroom. He moved his wrist temporarily to change the song and I took note of a long, healing scar running his arm.

Music blaring from pathetic speakers.

But on Sora walked, so I followed.  
Roxas had to keep his door open after the incident which I had noticed earlier upon first seeing him. Such Sora told me, but he was trusted enough to shut his door. Aside from the fact that the parents knew what Sora did most the time when Riku came by.  
I came by Sora's house two more times in the following week, each time, I very rarely saw Roxas. Always in his room, on his computer or on his bed, music playing on, or out in the kitchen picking up some food.

By the third time, I finally saw the boy's face.  
I had gone to the restroom while with Sora, and I was walking back down the hallway, passing his cousin's room. Roxas and I nearly collided at the doorway, but we had both stopped short.

Short of a possibly bloody nose and a very sore chest.

His eyes were wide, and apparently, he disliked being social.  
Bright, glass blue eyes.  
I quickly eyed him up, he looked similar to Sora in a few ways, though his facial structure and hair color were off. He glared at me as if I had just set his computer on fire.

He pushed past me, but I grabbed his wrist.  
"You know," I began in a low whisper, "you've gotta be more careful when you shave. You must have quite terrible aim to reach your arm there."  
He wasn't very strong. He was still quite young and I was at least a good foot taller than him, but I let him push me against the wall. He didn't know where to go from there, I realized after he stayed there, halfway pinning my arms to the wall behind me.  
His eyes focused angrily at my chest, I tried not to laugh.

Key word there being "tried."

I snickered and he quickly walked away, disgust plainly shown on his pretty face. And yet, as I continued on into Sora's room, I felt eyes glaring after me upon my back. He interested me.  
When I did glance back, his eyes flashed angrily at me. I just smirked.

I walked in on Sora sitting in his chair at his laptop.  
He didn't move when I came in, he just sat there, glaze-eyed at the screen.  
I noticed the screen name that had popped up because I talked to the same guy. Although apparently, neither of us had been talking to each other in a while.

Riku was trying to make amends with this ordinary boy.  
There was just something Riku had caught that I had clearly missed.

I came over a few more times, but Sora was obviously troubled, no matter how many times he tried to deny it.  
One day, I walked down the the kitchen to grab a drink when Riku called Sora's cell phone.  
I let him have the private call he needed. Roxas was downstairs then.  
Perhaps he was asleep, but I couldn't tell, his arm was over his eyes as he lay sprawled out upon the couch.  
I walked as quietly as I could around to his side, leaning down.

"Hey."  
I hadn't bothered to lower my voice and he jumped. Asleep or not, he was awake now. "Sora's talking to his lover-boy, so I figured I would come down and talk to you! It looks like you're in need of company."  
I grinned at him, but I received a growl instead.  
"Go. Away."

He sat up immediately when I didn't move. I kept a goofy grin on my face when he continued to glare at me. I followed behind him as he stomped upstairs to his room.  
He stopped as he reached his door and turned sharply to me, glaring death threats at me. I was enjoying myself, he just needed a smile. He pushed all of his weight into me, forcing me against the wall again.  
And again I helped him.  
"Don't talk to me. Don't look at me. Don't _touch _me. I. Hate. You."

I smirked at his loving comment and simply mumbled, "Whatever."

It kinda blurred after then. Blurry until he was sitting on top of me on his bed.  
Grinding into me with purpose. I held his hips, guiding him even when he knew what he was doing.  
It showed.  
"I hate you." He breathed against my mouth, his blue eyes glared deeply into mine.  
I kissed him as ferociously as he. "I know."  
Roxas didn't reply, but he didn't need to, I rocked him roughly against my jeans and spoke again. "I want you."

It's not like I was expecting Roxas to actually give himself over to me that night.  
Later I found out why he did so easily.

From then on, my visits over to that house were no longer as a cause to my boyfriend status with Sora.  
Sora had been so consumed by his Riku complex that he didn't realize I was over half of the times that I was. Not to mention pounding into his younger cousin more often than not.

Roxas surprised me when he tentatively held my hand.  
This wasn't our first date. In reality, it was the fifth in over a month.

Considering that we had sex more nights than not.. he moved quite slowly with the familiarity of dating.  
He was shy, nervous, and blushing the night I kissed his forehead. After than night, I refused to fuck him for a while... that is until he could kiss me on his own.

Pederasty.  
Roxas was glad the morning Sora's father died.  
No more sleep-over nights at Sora's house where he would sleep only until two in the morning.. to be woken up. Awake until four... sometimes five in the morning.  
No more soreness... no more... rape.  
Roxas vividly remembered the first night that the sick bastard began.

And he would never forget it.

_"Here, Roxas.. let's go into the kitchen, we can eat some ice cream if you'd want."  
__Roxas, a sleepy-eyed nine-year-old stiffled back a quiet yawn as he obediently followed Adam into the kitchen.  
__"Do you want to know something that Sora doesn't know? It will be just between us, our little secret, ok?"  
__Roxas nodded, intrigued, eyes bright and wide with young wonder._

Their 'secret' was no more than Adam teaching Roxas to give him a hand job.

_Roxas gagged many times while learning how to blow, and still did on occasion, stating on how sour the white stuff tasted.  
__Adam smiled, kissing Roxas on the mouth briskly, and when Roxas asked why he did so, Adam made up some bullshit reason.__  
__"I think of you as family, Roxas, and I kiss my family.."  
__Too young of an age to argue that he never kissed Sora that way, or that he didn't feel right, Roxas was stuck._

_Slowly, Adam began to bring Roxas into his bedroom while Sora slept soundly.  
__He would have the boy take off his clothes, and he taught Roxas how to please himself.  
__Then, Adam had Roxas take his clothes off after several months of experiments._

_"It's our secret, right Roxas?"  
__Roxas smiled, though his confidence in that smile had since long ago been burnt out.  
__"Roxas, kiss me."  
__For a year or so, Adam had been satisfied. Now, he wanted more.  
__"If you're quiet about this, I'll give you some money so you and Sora can go see that new movie together tomorrow." __Bribing him with money, with anything he could, Roxas allowed the ministrations to continue.  
__He knew if he followed instructions, he would be rewarded._

_Besides, Adam always liked Roxas better than Sora.  
__He told him that often._

_When Roxas was first penetrated, first soiled, he realized that perhaps... perhaps Adam had been lying.  
__"Shh... keep quiet Roxas... it won't hurt much longer.."  
__Oh, but it hurt.  
__When Roxas finally found his voice one night while he was up again, Adam got mad.  
__The bruises, Adam told him, would not show so long as he didn't tell anyone.  
__That night, it hurt worse than normal, and Adam thrust inside him fast, hard, and violently._

_Months passed, and soon, Roxas perfected fucking Adam. Perfected pleasing Adam.  
__So that he would stay his favorite... he didn't want to be on his bad side... ever again._

_Adam had a video recorder one night.  
__"Let's record this night, ok Roxas?"  
__Roxas nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat as a swell of nervousness fell upon him.  
__Adam smiled warmly, "You're such a good boy, Roxas. Come here and sit on my lap."  
__Roxas watched where Adam stashed the tape when _his _fun was over with.  
__In fifth grade, the sex education video the schools showed finally snapped Roxas out of it._

_He didn't tell anyone at first. __But he never told Sora, and never would.  
__Because still... Adam always liked Roxas better.  
__  
Later on, that tape would cause Adam to kill himself.  
__Adam, Sora's father... and Sadie, the mother he never met... dead._

Eventually, Roxas did kiss me, and I refused sex that night as well. Somehow, a distraught and frustrated Roxas was so much better to be around. A little fucked up? I'm guilty. Handcuff me, please.

Call it a little bit like makeup sex, but the night after, the sex was just that fucking good. He still wouldn't kiss me in front of Sora, and he slapped my hand if I even tried to show my affection publicly by holding his hand. I got away with a lot at the movie theather where it was so dark, I was able to coax him into letting me kiss him, nothing else.

Just holding hands and kissing. Cheesy, and yes, degrading back to first dates rules, but since we had all but skipped the step in the initial month, I didn't really care. I continued to pester him around Sora. Coming up behind Roxas as Sora cooked dinner while the parents were at work, grinding my crotch into his ass as I kept up a friendly chatter with Sora.

Roxas would pout, obviously distracted by my ministrations too much to remember that Sora was in the kitchen.

We would sneak down at night when everyone was asleep to the kitchen. At least, mostly asleep, an occasional moan told me that Riku had made amends with Sora. Because the moan was definitely not Sora's. I would shove Roxas down onto the kitchen table, suck him off, while forcing him to be quiet so we wouldn't get caught.

It's not like I cared, but his parents wouldn't approve of the age gap. It was quite nearly illegal as it was.

I would tease him endlessly, leaving ghostly touches to his twitching errection, and he would squirm, throwing his head back. I know that he wanted to fuck, but the foreplay is the best part of sex. Roxas, becoming less and less demanding with wanting sex everytime we got intimate, made it easier for me to get him to smile.

To smile when he moaned my name the times we did fuck.

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

I excuse myself here, and step out of the fire-range for I admit, I needed to stop writing. Honestly, I wrote about three pages of this thing in two hours... thought I was on a roll... then I just stopped.

But I will not leave you hanging, I'm quite embarrassed now that I realize that this is the first fiction I've posted since... a long time ago. I apologize, but I really cannot explain myself. I'm just lazy and picky.  
Now, I may add a new chapter to this collection in a continuation. I will inform you all of the addition if and when it comes! (If indeedy.) And to any questions, I'm sorry if I never got around to them, it's been so long that I've forgotten all about them!!

For all of you who are uneducated on the subject of **pederasty**, it is a term literally meaning 'boy-love'.  
Except this is the relationship between an adolescent boy and a male relative who is not in the immediate family of the boy.  
It was a custom practiced by many cultures back in the day. (Ancient Greece, etc.)

And the title, Pour Voir Que Tout Est À Refaire is generally translated to mean To See That Everything Is To Be Redone. It's from a song, **Chaque Seconde**, by Kyo, an amazing French band. I say generally, because I was too lazy to translate it myself. Go figure.

Thank you all so much for reading!!  
_(_ _08/01/08 )_

* * *


	5. Dead Boy's Song

Disclaimer: All I own are my thoughts, a copy of Kingdom Hearts 1 & 2 for PS2, and my laptop.

**.Dead Boy's Poem.**

* * *

( If Everyone Cared )

Roxas was crying. "But if you can't feel, then how are you _alive? _It's just not possible!_"_

Axel was unsure of what to say, watching his fellow partner breakdown before him, tears falling. Emotion. What he wouldn't give to feel again, but for now, all he could do is stare at the blond boy, emotionless.

"We don't have hearts, Roxas. All that you're feeling are traces of your past life."

Roxas just cried harder, "You might as well say you are _dead! _I know you can feel!!"

A sympathetic look crossed Axel's face, but his chest was empty still. Helplessly, Axel pulled the blond teen into his arms as the boy cried. He tried to soothe the boy's outburst, but he was lost as the words relayed in his head.

_Dead._

And maybe Nobodies were dead. He thought back to the looks in his fellow Nobodies. Empty, hollow stares.

Empty bodies searching for a cause.

( And Nobody Cried )

Axel couldn't sleep. Beside him, Roxas was soundly asleep, red and puffy around his eyes, but finally asleep. He hated the nights when he couldn't trick himself to fall asleep. Eventually he would pass out from sheer exhaustion, but for now, he looked Roxas over.

So young, but so brave. Still closely connected to his other, Axel wondered if the boy's ties would ever break...

He tore his brain apart searching for the answers Roxas wanted but to no avail. Everything Roxas said defied his very own teachings. Xemnas _stressed _the fact that Nobodies could not feel. But the pain that had been so evident in the blond's eyes as he cried had been so _real. _He began to wonder if all he knew was a lie.

Impossible.

In the morning, Roxas woke alone in Axel's bed.

( If Everyone Loved )

Walking around on their daily rounds, Axel remained silent, deep in thought as Roxas trailed after him.

Roxas, hands balled into fists, built up his resolve. "Kiss me."

Axel blinked at the command, glancing at the blond beside him. "Excuse me?"

Roxas frowned, stopping firmly in his spot. "I said kiss me."

"Roxas," Axel murmured, shaking his head with doubt, "you know that nothing will-"

Growling slightly, Roxas reached up, pulling on the collar of Axel's coat until their lips met. He was tentative, but he wanted to prove a point. Determination drove him.

At first, Axel stared at the blond kissing him. Pity etched his face but when tears began to slip from the boy's closed eyes, Axel shut his eyes. He couldn't watch this boy go through this. Emotion was slowly killing Roxas. As Roxas nipped at Axel's lip, the redhead felt a flicker of something he couldn't remember. He pulled back awkwardly. Roxas was breathing harder, his hands on the elder's chest.

"Axel?"

The said man stared at the blond questionably. But it was impossible. Axel shook his head, frowning at Roxas, "What?"

The blond Nobody lowered his eyes. "I don't care if you say it's not possible... I-"

Axel narrowed his eyes, "What are you getting at?"

"I love you," Roxas whispered softly and Axel bent down, kissing Roxas once more.

This was impossible. They were just empty words, and Axel kissed them away.

( And Nobody Lied )

"Why do you deny it?" Roxas asked softly, brushing his fingers over the leather-bound books in the library.

Axel looked up, eyes following the blond's every move. "Because, Roxas, I've told you already. Nobodies cannot feel. No hearts. We aren't meant to feel."

Roxas paused, his head dropping, his hand holding onto the edge of a book. "Then why... why do I feel?"

Axel stood, stepping over to where Roxas stood moodily. "You don't. They are what is left of your bond with your other. When that bond dissolves, you'll be like us." He paused, placing a hand over the boy's, still against the classic novel. "When the tie breaks, you cannot return."

Roxas looked up slowly, sadly. He knew the answer. "... Why?"

Axel kissed the boy's forehead and whispered against it, "You can't return to the dead."

( If Everyone Shared and Swallowed Their Pride )

Roxas moaned, Axel's fingertips burning the blond's skin slowly, and Axel watched the boy's face intently.

How was he doing this?

Roxas rode Axel, his face contorted into ecstasy. He could _feel _this, it wasn't just the feel of the boy encased around his member, but it was the emotion dripping off of the boy himself. Axel soaked in the feelings running like electricity through him, in a pulse that reminded him of a heartbeat.

He pounded into the blond body now face-first into the bed, starry-eyed by the new feeling.

Feeling... what a strange word.

Roxas took it all, moaning, smiling, feeling complete.

( Then We'd See the Day When Nobody Died )

Axel came in to find Roxas staring out the window into the stormy night. "Roxas," Axel spoke calmly.

The boy didn't turn around. He stared at the reflection from the window.

Axel reached out for him and turned the boy around. Pale, feverish skin and tired blue eyes were all that met him. Axel's breath caught in his throat. "Roxas! What's wrong with you?"

Roxas laughed brokenly. "Stupid, Nobodies _can _feel."

Axel kissed the boy passionately, eyes shut tight. Roxas couldn't fade like this. Why couldn't he just stop fighting it? "Hang in there, Roxas... everything will be alright..." He sat down on his bed with Roxas beside him, the boy's eyes heavy.

"Am I dying, Axel?"

Axel's voice caught in his throat, he couldn't speak what he wanted to say. "N-no... you're, Roxas, you're gonna be just fine." He couldn't grasp what was making Roxas like this... what was destroying the Nobody.

"Axel... do you love me?"

Acidic green eyes finally focused on the blue orbs he knew so well, and Axel cried. He cried as Roxas faded away. "Yes," he croaked, "Yes, I love you, Roxas... I love you... I can feel... finally, I can feel..."

The room, silenced by emptiness and tear drops fading into the mattress.

* * *

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

Then we'd see the day when nobody died

* * *

**Author's Commentary:  
**Verrrrry OOC, if I may say so myself, but with these darker themes, as well as the last, they will be. This idea obviously takes no role in the game at all, but it is in the idea of when Roxas was with the Organization. The lyrics are only special to this short because of the word "nobody" and I took the meaning to the Nobody level. And in case the ending is unclear, Axel fades away, too.

I may continue working with this collection or I may work on another story completely, my mind wanders aimlessly. I promise that I'll work on bringing back the classical fluff that this thing started off with soon!

If anyone has any ideas, I'll be completely honest and straight out say they might not make it out past my idea bank I've already got on my computer, but I'll be glad to hear your suggestions! :D

**Songs :** _If Everyone Cared,_ Nickleback(lyrics)  
_Pet,_ APC(A Perfect Circle)  
_A Stranger,_ APC  
_The Noose,_ APC  
_Dead Boy's Poem,_ Nightwish

Thank you all so much for reading!!  
**( **_08/05/08_ **)**


	6. Impress Me

Disclaimer: All I own are my thoughts, a copy of Kingdom Hearts 1 & 2 for PS2, and my laptop.

****

.Impress Me.

* * *

I was throughly irritated.

"Was your father a thief?"

I glared at him, but it didn't stop him.

"Because he stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes."

I returned to my chemistry, trying, and failing to focus on it. My partner, Axel, was the most maddening student in the class, and I happened to be lab partners with him. The first day of school, when our seats were assigned, he had started up. He had told me his name and asked me out on a date.

It was ridiculous. So I turned him down on the spot.

Day two, he brings me chocolate and flowers. Asking me again. Absurd. I turn him down again.

Day three, he writes me a poem. At the bottom, he has written a citation, obviously showing that he did _not _write it himself.

After the first week, I'm so edgy that my friends have stopped bringing him up in their conversations. By week two, he starts out with offering to help me out with my homework, and the week ends with me still turning him down. Expecially because he's managed to almost blow up the lab during an experiment.

Week three, where we are today, he's throwing pick-up line after pick-up line at me.

_You must be tired, because you've been running through my mind all day.  
Excuse me, I seem to have lost my phone number. Could I borrow yours?  
Do you believe in love at first sight, or shall I walk by again?  
Excuse me, do you kiss strangers? No? Well let me introduce myself.  
Do your legs hurt from running through my dreams all night?  
Do you have a map? I keep getting lost in your eyes.  
The only thing your eyes haven't told me is your name._

He pushes a piece of paper to me as we're working on another experiment with chemicals. It simply reads: "Didn't it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

I crumple it up and toss it at his head. The bell rings, last period is over, and I'm out of my seat immediately.

I rush out of the front doors as quickly as possible, followed closely by Axel. When I get past the front gates, I turn on him suddenly. "Why are you so _persistent?"_

His green eyes widen slightly before he narrows them at me accusingly. "Why won't you just give me a _chance?"_

We're glaring at each other until my best friend, Hayner, comes up between us. "Hey hey hey! Well, Axel, nice meeting you, but I've got to take Rox here home so, see ya! Bye!" He drags me away.

We're walking home and it's filled with awkward silence. "Rox, I know how much you hate the guy, but maybe you should give him a chance."

And I finally snap. "What the _hell, _Hayner?"

I hate his smuggness as he shrugs, turning off to his street. "Whatever, man. All I'm saying is why not? He's completely into you."

The next day at school, I calmly tell Hayner to be my messenger boy and tell Axel I'm not interested. I'm wishing I could read lips as he walks over to Axel, as they start talking. Axel gives him a werid look and Hayner just shakes his head.

Chemistry. I'm dreading going to class, but I'm surprised to see Axel not in class yet as I sit down. Casually, a minute before the bell, he walks in through the door, making his way to his seat beside me with less than a glance at me. Our assignment is the same as the day before, and before I can continue on, Axel has the chemicals.

He doesn't talk to me much, occasionally asking me for the test paper, for me to check his work, and it's all correct.

I'm wondering just how did this guy grow brains overnight?

"I wasn' being persistent," Axel mumbles calmly as we finish up our test, packing up our things as the bell is about to ring. I just laugh.

"Oh? So what do_ you _call it?"

He glares coldly at me. "It's called being _determined, Rox, _and I was _determined _to get your attention. No matter how dumb I looked."

The bell rings and he walks out just like that. I'm shocked and when I see Hayner looking at me oddly, I run out of the class, leaving my books behind. Chasing after the my redheaded lab partner. I catch up to him just outside and when he turns around, he looks startled to see me.

"Axel, you are... no doubt... the dumbest idiot alive..." I breathe out, trying to catch my breath, and I'm laughing. "But dammit, it worked. So now what?"

He's looking at me, silently before he speaks up clearly. "I have your attention?"

I nod, and I'm still struggling to catch my breath.

"Then give me a chance."

I look up at him and the look in his eyes is challenging. I'm laughing again. "You'd better impress me."

He laughs too, grabbing my shoulders and kissing me. "You won't be disappointed, Roxas."

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

My classic fluff returns!! :D I was reading about pick-up lines in other countries, and found out they are the same! And I add that this one is a bit short. There is one other fluff short that I have written but it's not finished yet as I still have gaps that I need to fix. Past that, I'm taking a break from AxelRoxas for a while and moving onto my Vampfic that I wrote about on my profile. I need to fix the beginning and write an _actual _beginning for the damn thing, then I can start posting. So be on the lookout for my RikuSora with a summary that I laughed about.

Thank you all so much for reading!!  
**( **_08/18/08_ **)**


	7. As It Was

_Tomorrow... we would go back and everything would be..._

**As It Was**

_

* * *

_

_(Axel's POV throughout, excluding Parts II - IV.)_

**PART I**

I remember seeing you. You looked so beautiful that night as we stood in the light of the moon we dreamed to fill.  
Kingdom Hearts.  
It meant everything to us...  
But I want to wash everything away.  
I don't want to see you anymore.

**PART II**

"Wai-wait..."  
An arched eyebrow, teasing. "What's wrong? Nervous?"  
A scowl. "Why would I be-?"  
"I am."  
The scowl hardly faded. "Dumbass."

A syrupy chuckle, and the scowling boy sighed, defeated.  
"Listen, Roxas... we don't have to- I mean, I'm perfectly fine with-"  
"Axel," The boyish voice is quiet, but the attention he gets is faultless. "This isn't a matter of what I want anymore."  
Green eyes narrow in the slightest bit and the redhead's mouth opens just to shut it once more, the boy before him shifting until he sat closer.  
With those bright blue eyes downcast, the voice remained soft. "I'm tired of watching."  
A dark red blush crawls across the bridge of the redhead's nose. The blush deepens the moment those innocent eyes look up, and the blond teen chuckles. "I want to be the one you call out."

**PART III**

Axel watched with every antagonizing second that passed.  
Roxas' breathing was labored, his face hidden against the pillow, thin fingers twisted in the crumpled sheets.

"Roxas... are you...?"  
"Go." The blond Nobody groaned out between gritted teeth, pushing his body back against the protruding appendage.  
"Just relax, alright? This will be quick."  
Inside, Axel accuses himself of allowing this to happen, watching as the head nods in rushed agreement.

He pushes in. It's quick, but definitely not painless. No one needs a heart to feel a stretching, tearing pain.  
Inside, Axel cringes. It's the voiceless cry of pain that escapes Roxas' mouth, all of this kid's inexperience, and most of all... his _own_ inability to say no.

Axel drives on until they both are completely spent, Roxas' head lashing backwards for the second time, body trembling, the pain all forgotten about. With the tremors pressing against his already sensitive nerves, Axel hoarsely calls out the name of his companion. Behind his eyelids, everything is white, and the redheaded Nobody can't remember the last time he had been as moved, watching as the young Nobody still held the strength to crawl onto the left side of the bed and keep his eyes open and alert.  
He smiles before relaxing and falling asleep, and if Axel had a heart, it would be breaking.

The morning after, Axel leaves on a mission.  
This won't be his only one.  
Because he only knows how to run away.

**PART IV**

And three weeks pass.

No one suspects any type of change, and everyone's lives go on.  
It's on a particular day when Axel returns from another mission that he's finally confronted as he heads down the empty hall to his room.

"Axel."  
The redhead feigns surprise to see the Nobody before him. "Yo."  
The Nobody narrows his eyes. "What is going on with you?"  
Axel stretches leisurely, brushing off the irritated Nobody nonchalantly, only to be thrown against a wall.  
"You've been gone away on missions like clockwork and you haven't said a word to me! What is going on? It's someone else, isn't it?!"  
A smirk crosses the redhead's face. "My, my, Marluxia, it seems you've gotten jealous?"  
The pink-haired Nobody growled lethally from the back of his throat. "You have always come to me, and you will _always _come to me!!"  
"Ohh," Axel murmured chidingly, the smirk growing wider, "so you're not jealous at all, you just liked feeling superior. Marluxia, how brash of you to jump to conclusions..."  
"What?!"  
Pushing back the stunned Nobody with ease, Axel's eyes narrowed into slits. "You'd better watch who you're talking to. If I remember correctly, _I _was the one superior to _you, _Number XI."

"Axel!"  
The cheery voice broke the suffocating hatred and both sets of green eyes directed towards the approaching blond who was waving happily.  
"Hey, Roxas! You're back too?" Axel called out, returning the wave, a grin on his face. Marluxia watched with disgust, turning away as the boy continued to near.  
"I see." Marluxia spat out venomously, pushing past Axel as he disappeared into the void.

**PART V**

No one else is around when you slip out of your quarters, nor do you bother to tell me. You probably expect me to be asleep. But here you are, walking past me, and you've noticed me, but you hide your surprise.  
There's really no sense in trying to argue with you, but I try it anyway.  
I know there's no turning back for you, you've been talking about this day more and more recently...  
About _him._

You're lying, and it's easy enough for me to tell, after all, you've always been a horrible liar.  
You're lying because you know _I'll _miss you.  
You're lying because we're _best friends._  
You're lying because you have enough of a heart to try not to hurt me.

**PART VI**

You're gone.

My chest is tightening and I can't breathe, but it's ok.  
The night is clear and fresh, yet I'm still thinking of you...  
The stars blur until I can no longer see straight and there's something wet on my cheeks but it's not raining._  
... Roxas._

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

Ah, so this a pathetic attempt to prove that I am still alive. I told myself I would put at least _something _out by tonight. I'm quite disappointed that I couldn't elaborate more... and just how emotional Axel became. So unlike him. This short piece really came out of nowhere while I was listening to "503" the last track of the new Angels and Demons soundtrack. Enjoy. I haven't been around in a while to add anything new... but I'll try to push things out here soon.

Thank you all so much for reading!!  
**(**_5/16/09_**)**


End file.
